Edward Doty (bef1600-1655)
|contributors=DennisDoty |alternative_names=Edward Doten |description=''Mayflower'' passenger, signer of the Mayflower Compact, and early settler at Plymouth Colony. |birth_year=1600 |birth_date-approx=bef |death_year=1655 |death_month=8 |death_day=23 |death_locality=Plymouth, Massachusetts |death_county=Plymouth County, Massachusetts |death_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |death_nation=United States |remains_locality=Plymouth Burial Hill |remains_county=Plymouth County, Massachusetts |remains_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |ifmarried-g1=true |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1635 |wedding2_month=1 |wedding2_day=6 |wedding2_locality=Plymouth, Massachusetts |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |wedding2_nation=United States |globals= |Residence=Plymouth, Massachusetts |Residence_years=1620-1655 |Emigration=1620 from England aboard Mayflower }} Biography Doty was one of two indentured servants under Stephen Hopkins, the other one being Edward Leister (c1598-), and as such accompanied Hopkins and his family [[List of Mayflower passengers| aboard the Mayflower]]. November 11, 1620, while the Mayflower was anchored off Provincetown Harbor, forty-one of the adult males, including servants, signed the Mayflower Compact; Doty was the 40th signer. Doty was a member of the exploratory party, led by Myles Standish (c1584-1656) and including John Carver, William Bradford, Edward Winslow (1595-1655), John Tilley (1571-1621) and his brother Edward, John Howland, Richard Warren (c1580-1628), Stephen Hopkins, and several crewmen from the Mayflower, that departed on December 6, 1620, in a shallop to search for a suitable site for settlement. The first duel in Plymouth Colony occurred June 18, 1621, when Doty and Edward Leister fought with swords and daggers until one was wounded in the hand and the other in the thigh. They were to be punished by having their ankles tied to their necks for twenty-four hours without food or drink. Within an hour they were begging to be released, which the Governor allowed upon their promise to behave. Doty's name appears in the lists of freemen for 1633 and 1636 and in the 1643 list of males that are able to bear arms. His name also appears many times in the records of the Plymouth colony as either plaintiff or defendant in various lawsuits. Doty was on the losing side in the majority of these cases. Doty was married twice, but the name of his first wife is unknown. NI.green asserts that Doty's first wife was Wymfryd Waryner from England who died before 1620, but no authority for this assertion was cited and none has been found. His second wife was Faith Clarke, daughter of Thurston Clarke, both of whom arrived at Plymouth on the Francis in April 1634. Doty and Faithe Clarke were married on January 6, 1635. They are the progenitors of a large American family. They had nine children, 76 grandchildren, and at least 358 great-grandchildren. Ancestors Doty's ancestry is unknown. Statements that he was born in Shropshire, England, on May 14, 1598, or baptized on the same date in St. Mary le Strand, Thurburton Hills, Suffolk, England, are complete fabrications. While there are no fewer than eight authentic Edward Doty baptisms recorded between 1585 and 1605, it has not been possible to identify any of them with the Edward Doty of the Mayflower. Descendants For a list of Edward Doty's descendants that appear in Familypedia click on the Descendants tab at the top of this page. To see a list which includes descendants which do not yet appear in Familypedia click here. Notable Descendants Generations in this list begin with Edward Doty as the first generation. * James Warren (1726-1808) - 4th generation, politician * James Otis (1725-1783) - 5th generation, lawyer, revolutionary * Samuel Allyn Otis (1740-1814) - 5th generation, politician * Mercy Otis (1728-1814) - 5th generation, writer * Harrison Gray Otis (1765-1848) - 6th generation, lawyer * James Duane Doty (1799-1865) - 7th generation, territorial governor * Silas Doty (1801-1876) - 7th generation, outlaw * (John) Calvin Coolidge, Jr. - 10th generation, 30th U.S. President Vital Records * 1623 Plymouth Land Census Bradfords Passenger Listings Recorded circa 1651 by Gov Wm Bradford: "Mr. Steven Hopkins, and Elizabeth, his wife, and 2 children, caled Giles and Constanta, a doughter, both by a former wife; and 2 more by his wife, caled Damarius and Oceanus; the last was borne at sea; and two servants, called Edward Doty and Edward Lister." "Edward Doty and Edward Lister, the servants of Mr. Hopkins...But Edward Doty by a second wife hath 7 children, and both he and they are living." Pilgrim Monument National Monument to the Forefathers, commemorates the Mayflower Pilgrims, (including this person) who came to Plymouth Colony in 1620 on the Mayflower. Dedicated on August 1, 1889, it is thought to be the world's largest solid granite monument. Located on an 11 acre hilltop site on Allerton Street in Plymouth, Massachusetts. Burial Hill Gravestone * Gravesite Location: Plymouth Burial Hill in Plymouth, Massachusetts Edward Doty made out his will on May 20, 1655, calling himself “sicke and yet by the mercye of God in perfect memory.” His will was witnessed by John Howland (1592-1672), John Cooke, James Hurst, and William Hoskins. Doty signed his will with a mark. This was how he signed all his property deeds as he never learned to write. Doty died on August 23, 1655 in Plymouth, Massachusetts Bay Colony and was buried at Burial Hill Cemetery where there is an existent memorial stone for him. His estate inventory was dated November 21, 1655 mentioning his wife, his son Edward and other unnamed sons. His will was presented to the court on March 5, 1655/6. Wife's Last Will Calling herself the wife of John Philips of Marshfield, Faith dated her will December 12, 1675 and died on December 21, 1675. The will was sworn June 6 – probably 1676, and named her daughters Mary, Elizabeth, and Desire, and her son John. On November 4, 1676, letters of administration were granted to her son-in-law John Rouse, Jr. of Marshfield, husband of her daughter Elizabeth. She was buried in Winslow Cemetery, Marshfield, Mass. where there is an existent memorial stone for her. References * ''Doty-Doten family in America : descendants of Edward Doty, an emigrant by the Mayflower, 1620 '' by Ethan Allen Doty (Author) / Hardcover and Kindle editions available. 1,052 Pages. * Edward Doty - disambiguation * Doty in Plymouth County, Massachusetts - first families genealogy * Edward Doty (bef1600-1655)/List of Famous Descendants * #7463099 Category: People honored on National Monument to the Forefathers Category: Mayflower passengers Category: Plymouth Colony Category: Migrants from England to Plymouth Colony